


Happy Birthday to the Cloak of Levitation

by lita



Series: The Adventures of Stephen Strange and His Super Awesome Cloak of Levitation [24]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, No Spoilers, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: The Cloak of Levitation had been acting weird until Stephen decided to throw a birthday party for her. A cheesecake and some snarks /banters might be involved.





	Happy Birthday to the Cloak of Levitation

**Author's Note:**

> -Not a native speaker and not beta read so please kindly point out any mistakes

“Christine, could you come over to my place on Saturday night?”

“Why? Do you plan to get into another dimension and get injured again? Some of us have a life outside taking care of an idiotic cult leader.”

“It’s not a cult and I’m not the leader.” Stephen felt guilty that lately he had made her his go-to doctor whenever he couldn’t treat himself. Christine certainly deserved better. “It’s a party.”

She chuckled. “That’s a good one. Have you been practicing on your jokes again?”

“I wasn’t joking.” He hope his indignant tone could get through via the phone.

“What?! You? Party? You hardly have any friends. You’ve said it yourself that the Avengers are your colleagues, not friends.”

“They’re going to be busy on Saturday anyway.”

 “How do you know that? Don’t tell me you use your psychic powers?”

Stephen was grateful that she couldn’t see his blush. “Nah, I’m just a member of the Avengers’ group chat but I hardly participate.”

“The Avengers have a group chat?! Of course, they have a group chat. Who am I kidding? And you never told me you are in the group.”

“I thought it was not important. Besides, it’s not about them, it’s about you. Do you want to come?”

“So who else will be there? Wong?”

“Yes.”

“Anyone else from Kamar-Taj?”

“Master Hamir put a maybe. The rest is too busy doing their jobs”

“I thought you’re usually busy doing your job as well. So what gives?”

“It’s Sophie.” Hearing her name mentioned, the Cloak in question straightened up.

“What about her? Did she ask you to throw a party?”

“Yes.”

“Stephen?! Be serious.”

“Well, she didn’t exactly __ask__  me to throw a party.”

* * *

_One week ago_

Whenever Stephen wanted to pull Sophie toward him, she always ran away. It had been going on for three days.

He went to chase after her up to the stairs. “Sophie, that’s enough. You need to tell me what I have done wrong. You know men like me are idiots, right? We can’t really tell feelings so you need to tell me why you are angry at me.”

The Cloak stopped and looked him up down as if appraising him. She bobbed her collars and flew back downstairs toward the library. He followed. She picked up a table calendar and passed it to him.

“Why did you give me a calendar? Do I miss an important date? Oh, gosh, perhaps it’s time to reseal the gateway to Azelot but I forgot because I’m an idiot. Or is it the time to train the new acolytes? Or is the time to visit Jodungot again for a peace talk?”

She went to shove him hard but not too hard (because she would never hurt him) toward the kitchen. He went in. She pointed at the small cupcakes he just bought this morning. They were on sale!

“Do you want those cakes? But how are you going to eat them?”

She shook her collars. She pointed a chair and motioned him to sit on the chair. He shrugged and sat. She flew out of the room.

A few minutes later she came back with the calendar and a candle. He was thankful that at least the candle was not burning because he didn’t know whether she was flammable and he didn’t want to find out the hard way. She dropped the calendar on his lap. She stick the candle on top of a cupcake.

“Do you want a birthday cake?”

She shook her collars. He could have shown she looked disappointed. She pointed at the calendar.

Suddenly he got it. “There is an upcoming birthday.” She nodded. “And it’s yours.” She nodded repeatedly. “I’m an idiot for never thinking about your birthday or rather the day you were made.”  She flew to settle on his shoulders and massaged him. He patted her. “Welcome back. When is it?”

Her bottom right corner flipped through the calendar until it pointed to October. She then pointed the date, the 20th. “So your birthday is on the 20th of October. Do yo know the year?” She slapped him. “Of course you know the year. How old are you?”

She left him to fly to the corner. “Yeah, of course, it’s not polite to ask a lady about her age. Please come back here. Do you want me to throw you a party?” That got her attention and she flew back to float in front of him.

“Unfortunately, I don’t have many friends.” She just pointed at herself and Stephen and went to hug him from the front. “Oh right, as long as I’m there to celebrate it with you, you’re alright.” She nodded enthusiastically. “I’m still going to invite Wong and Christine, perhaps the Avengers if they’re free.” He knew how sad it was that he treated the Avengers who were mostly his colleagues, or at least that was how Tony put it, as his friends. He really needed to get out more but not in the interdimension travel for peacekeeping variety kind.

“There will be a party then.”

She vibrated with excitement.

* * *

Christine laughed when he finished his story. “Aww, Stephen, I didn’t know you’re such a softie. Throwing a party for your best friend.”

“I thought you are my best friend.”

“One of your best friends then. You’re allowed to have more than one. And is it just me or do you find it __strange__  that one of your BFFs is a cloak?”

“Haha, very punny. Are you coming?”

“Of course I’m coming. I do it just for her, you know, not for you.”

“Yes, yes, I understand. See you tomorrow at 7 then.”

“Do I need to bring a gift? What can I give to her?”

“Bye, Christine.” He hung up. Good question though. He didn’t know what to give as a gift.

* * *

He opened a portal to the library.

Wong looked up unamused from his book. “Stephen, you've borrowed twenty books. Usually people can only borrow ten. I gave you some leeway because otherwise you’re going to steal them anyway.”

“It’s good to see you too, Wong. How was your day?”

The librarian stared at him. They had staring contest that lasted around 37 seconds before the doctor gave up. “Fine, you win. Would you come tomorrow at 7 pm New York Time to celebrate the birthday of the Cloak of Levitation?”

He nodded. “It’s about time you show some respects toward those relics. Will there be cakes?”

“Well, there will at least be a cake. Sophie had been dropping  pictures of cheesecakes in my study so I got the hint. Do you how expensive a cheesecake in New York or any other place is with our no-pay? Why don’t we get any money for our job? We still need to eat.”

“Strange, focus.”

“Yeah, right. There’ill at least be a cheesecake. I’ll be the one making it. Christine has sent me a great recipe. She said it’s a foolproof recipe so even I couldn’t mess it up.”

“She is a smart one. I’ll be there.”

“Are you not afraid eating my first attempt to make a cake?”

“Bye, Stephen.”

Stephen nodded and opened a portal back to his study. He needed to throw a party for a Cloak, well, not any cloak, but the Cloak of Levitation. How did his life become so strange? (Yes, he was allowed to make fun of his own name).

**Author's Note:**

> -Blame this on my insomnia. Apparently whenever I've a insomnia my muse decided it's time to start a new story. Please tell me what you think. Chapter 2 might be published after the Cloak's fictional date of birth.


End file.
